In advanced intelligent network (AIN) telecommunications systems, service control points utilize service logic programs to control the routing of a call. Generally, for non-standard customer routing requirements, specialized service logic programs must be custom-designed and implemented for each customer. If the customer wishes to modify its routing requirements, the service logic programs for that customer must be taken off-line, edited and redeployed. The custom design and editing of service logic programs are costly and inefficient processes.